Bella & Alice: Troublemakers
by Kaede the killer
Summary: Bella y Alice dos jóvenes de 17 años desastrosas, irresponsables y comúnmente arrestadas son enviadas por Charlie a Phoenix, donde enfrenaran diversas aventuras. Soy nueva, y no soy buena con los summaries pero denme una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo

**Bella POV**

Mis manos cubrían mi rostro y constantemente tiraban de mi cabello como muestra de frustración, mientras que sin poder controlarlo movía mis piernas constantemente, comenzaba a desesperarme y ese no era un buen indicio, en cualquier momento iba a tener un ataque de pánico.

Levante mi mirada en un intento de distraerme, los muros eran totalmente grises, las bombillas –aparentemente viejas- se encendían y apagaban rápidamente, y por último, la enorme salida era bloqueada por unos firmes barrotes de hierro, a mi lado izquierdo estaba Alice, mi mejor amiga y prácticamente hermana desde que tenía memoria, físicamente podría ser confundida con un duende, era sumamente baja, su cabello azabache apuntaba en diferentes direcciones, sus orbes eran de un hermoso azul celeste y era tan delgada que la mayoría de las personas pensaban que tenía algún trastorno alimenticio –aunque en realidad no era así-, además era sumamente hiperactiva y extrovertida, incluso en algún momento llegué a pensar que se drogaba ya que ese comportamiento no era muy normal que digamos.

Ambas nos encontrábamos en la estación de policías y no porque trabajáramos ahí, más bien, estábamos arrestadas por disturbios a la vía pública, ¿por qué? La respuesta era simple, obviamente eso era mentira pero ambas disfrutábamos de hacer bromas además de ser muy vengativas, accidentalmente habíamos incendiado un bar por una broma que se salió completamente de nuestras manos, el plan era iniciar un pequeño fuego que alertará a todos para salir del nefasto lugar y después inculpar a cierta persona, más específicamente a Tanya "zorra" Denali pero claro, ella tenía que ponerse histérica cuando en un movimiento le prendió fuego a su bolso para después correr por todo el lugar y finalmente culpándonos a ambas.

-Hum… Bella, ¿por qué crees que Charlie tarde tanto?- susurró suavemente Alice aparentemente nerviosa por las dos personas que se encontraban frente a nosotras.

-Supongo que es extremadamente fácil sacar a dos jóvenes de 17 años de la cárcel por haber incendiado un bar, que contaban con identificaciones falsas porque debo agregar que cierto bar no acepta a menores de edad- dije con sarcasmo.

-Ya deberías saber que a mí no me afecta tu sarcasmo señorita- respondió con su tono autoritario mientras golpeaba rápidamente el piso con su pie,- además el naranja no me queda- se quejó por último de los overoles que estábamos usando.

-Por milésima vez ¡no te vez gorda!

-¿Podrían callarse maldita sea?- gritó una de las aterradoras mujeres que estaban frente a nosotras mientras se levantaba y avanzaba rudamente hasta nuestra posición, ambas nos estremecimos causando que esta soltara una carcajada mientras se arremangaba las mangas.

Alice me abrazó rápidamente mientras se acomodaba detrás de mí, maldita cobarde, y yo por mi parte inútilmente me pegué más hacia la pared mientras tragaba pesadamente mi saliva, al parecer pasaríamos un rato "divirtiéndonos" con nuestra "querida amiga" que se preparaba para atacarnos.

Una hora, varios golpes y unos cuantos quejidos después ambas íbamos sentadas en la parte trasera del vehículo de Charlie esperando el terrible sermón y castigo que nos iba a dar, la afortunada de mi amiga había logrado dormirse apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo evitando el tiempo en que fuimos presas del tráfico, porque a pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño habían diversos residentes y cada uno de ellos manejaba terriblemente lento y por desgracia, Charlie al ser un ex jefe de policía seguía respetando las leyes de tránsito al pie de la letra.

Al entrar a mi habitación ambas nos recostamos en la cama antes de que nuestro padre con el rostro rojo y después de tendernos unas cuantas bolsas con hielo par los moretones comenzara con su caótico sermón, ¿qué le pasaba a la gente con este tipo de situaciones? Era más simple que nos dijera el castigo y nos dejara dormir pero al parecer desde que descubrió cuanto odiábamos este tipo de situaciones cada que podía lo hacía e incluso cuando estaba aburrido y en casa se divertía dándonos "la charla", un nuevo tipo de tortura si me preguntan.

Pero a pesar de eso era divertido observar al Sr. Swan cambiar de tono mientras nos regañaba, del rojo pasaba al morado para después proseguir con un extraño azul y volver al rojo, todo un espectáculo digno de ver, su dedo índice se agitaba turnándose en señalar a Alice y a mí mientras que en algunos momentos hacía graciosos movimientos con los brazos, como sí intentara apartar el aire o asesinar a algún insecto. En un acto estúpido me giré para ver a la pelinegra así logrando que cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron ambas soltáramos algunas risitas que inmediatamente intentamos suprimir con nuestras manos ya que si no lo hacíamos en cualquier momento estallaríamos en carcajadas.

-Por lo tanto he decidido que se irán a vivir a Phoenix durante un tiempo, probablemente hasta que se gradúen o hasta que se reformen y espero que así puedan ya enfocarse y cambiar su desastrosa conducta- aquellas palabras detuvieron instantáneamente nuestras risas ¿Acaso él…? ¿No lo haría o sí?

-¿De qué estás hablando? No puedes hacernos esto- susurré débilmente buscando que cambiara de opinión.

-No lo harías ¿verdad Charlie?- intentó Alice mientras hacía un tierno puchero que derretía a todos.

-No funcionará eso esta vez, mañana mismo se van allá- su decisión era firme, jamás lo había visto tan molesto.- Llamaré a Emmett.

Y sin más salió de la habitación dejándonos solas antes de poder replicar algo, durante unos minutos ambas permanecimos en shock observando fijamente la puerta hasta que sentí a mi hermana rodear mi cuello con sus brazos antes de comenzar a llorar intensamente para después ser acompañada por mí. Lo que más nos dolía era tener que separarnos de Charlie y haberlo decepcionado a tal grado que nos quería fuera durante lo que parecía ser mucho tiempo, evidentemente esta vez nos habíamos pasado de la raya y ahora debíamos afrontar las crueles consecuencias, me sentía más estúpida que nunca. Finalmente continuamos llorando hasta que el sueño nos venció a ambas.

**Alice POV**

Esta situación era un total fiasco, tal vez sí nos habíamos excedido con la broma pero si no hubiera sido por esa estúpida todo estaría bajo control, además era una decisión innecesaria el enviarnos a Phoenix, o tal vez no, pero ¡vamos! Era Emmett con quien viviríamos ahora, el inmaduro hermano de Bella ¿Cómo esperaba Charlie que nos "reformáramos" con una persona que parecía más un niño que un hombre?, además podría ser una posibilidad de que no nos quisiera en su casa y definitivamente a mi ropa de diseñador no le iría nada bien que Bella y yo viviéramos en la calle, ¡Mis zapatos Louis Vuitton se arruinarían!

Ahora caminábamos por el aeropuerto arrastrando nuestras maletas con nosotras aunque obviamente el resto de nuestras pertenencias las enviaría Charlie hasta Phoenix, mi castaña amiga y yo caminábamos tomadas de las manos hasta lo que parecía ser nuestra muerte, ambas estábamos totalmente destrozadas ante las consecuencias que tendríamos que enfrentar, ambas extrañaríamos vivir en Forks y especialmente estar con nuestro padre, sí yo consideraba a Charlie como una figura paterna ya que mis padres siempre estaban de viaje trabajando y jamás estaban conmigo además de que no me toleraban en lo absoluto, yo fui un embarazo no deseado pero no me importa eso porque gracias a esa situación conseguí una verdadera familia, incluso alguna vez escuché a mis padres hablar sobre darme en adopción al padre de Bella, totalmente patéticos.

Finalmente antes de ingresar al avión nos giramos hacia Charlie para después abrazarnos a él como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello, comencé a sollozar fuertemente mientras le pedía una y otra vez su perdón, no podía irme sabiendo que él no me había disculpado, él igualmente llorando nos había sujetado a cada una con un brazo y nos acariciaba el cabello con cariño mientras susurraba que todo saldría bien, pero yo simplemente no me podía separar de él porque lo extrañaría demasiado, ¿Quién nos daría sermones de una hora? ¿Quién nos reprendería por alguna mala acción para después comenzar a reír? ¿Quién iría en nuestro rescate a la oficina del director? ¿Quién nos solucionaría los problemas? ¿Quién nos arroparía en las noches en que había tormentas? –Ambas le teníamos una gran fobia a ese tipo de fenómenos naturales- ¿Quién cuidaría que Bella no se matará con su torpeza? ¿Quién evitaría que yo gastará todo mi dinero en ropa? Y lo más importante ¡¿Qué carajos íbamos a hacer sin Charlie?! Lo más probable es que terminaríamos en alguna correccional para menores durante al menos 10 años.

Muy a mi pesar tuvimos que separarnos, los tres teníamos los ojos totalmente rojos con algunas lágrimas fluyendo aún pero fallidamente intentábamos recomponernos, mis piernas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente en respuesta de la desesperación que me inundaba debido a mi deseo de que el castigo que estaba por empezar terminara.

-Preparé tus atuendos del próximo mes, cuando se acaben no dudes en llamar, no te vayas a vestir tu solo sabes cuan desastroso resulta, recuerda que todo debe de combinar a la perfección, en caso de que desees ir de compras he instalado la aplicación para video llamadas así podrás comunicarte y yo elegiré la ropa o simplemente puedes hablar con nosotras- le dije suavemente temiendo volver a llorar.

-Por la mañana hice las compras y me aseguré de comprar alimentos con la caducidad dentro de cuatro meses, anoté las recetas de tus platillos favoritos en un cuaderno que coloqué en el comedor y también anoté el teléfono de los restaurantes de comida rápida- añadió Bella, a pesar de que Charlie fuera un adulto en muchos casos nosotras nos encargábamos de asuntos del hogar en los que él era inexperto-, en caso de que no sepas usar la lavadora o algún otro objeto no dudes en llamarnos- concluyó provocando que nuestro papá soltara una risita.

-Te extrañaremos papá- dije.

-Yo también, manténganse lejos de los problemas- nos dijo para después abrazarnos rápidamente antes de dejarnos ingresar al avión.

Una vez dentro de este nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares todavía más tristes que antes, sin poder evitarlo sollozábamos fuertemente provocando que la mayoría de los pasajeros nos observaran con desaprobación, otros con confusión y algunos con desesperación, esta acción evidentemente nos exasperó después de cierto tiempo por lo que tuvimos que recurrir a la agresión verbal lo cual logró que se metieran en sus asuntos, ¿Qué le sucedía a esta gente, acaso jamás habían visto llorar a dos jóvenes? ¡Malditos chismosos!

Definitivamente este viaje de rehabilitación sería largo.


	2. Chapter 2: Mis ojos!

_**AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**Hola, bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia y espero que sea de su agrado, nos leemos al final**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Después de varias horas de vuelo –que dejaron mi trasero adolorido- por fin nos encontrábamos fuera del aeropuerto esperando a que Emmett nos recogiera, estábamos sentadas sobre nuestras maletas esperando cuando después de media hora comencé a aburrirme y debido a esto cada que podía estiraba inocentemente las piernas logrando que las personas se tropezaran para después fulminarme con la mirada, por el contrario Alice en su pobre intento de comportarse se mantuvo por otros diez minutos inmóvil hasta que finalmente se aburrió y comenzó a criticar la vestimenta de las personas que pasaban frente a nosotras causando que estas al escucharla soltaran sonoros bufidos.

Varias horas, algunas quejas y miradas asesinas después al ver que ya había anochecido nos dimos cuenta de que "mi querido hermano", nótese mi sarcasmo, se había olvidado de recogernos, con un fuerte suspiro nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar entre las calles de Phoenix arrastrando nuestras maletas detrás de nosotras hacia donde según Alice tenía el presentimiento de que era su casa.

Cerca de la 1:30 a.m. vimos la puerta de la entrada abrirse frente a nosotras –que estábamos viendo la televisión en la sala-, seguido de esto Emmett entró junto con una escultural rubia y no precisamente charlando, ambos se besaban pasionalmente y se manoseaban frente a nosotras aún sin reparar nuestra presencia, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos ante la escena que estaba presenciando, cuando ambos se abalanzaron sobre la mesita de centro dispuestos a hacer porno finalmente salí de shock.

-¡Mis ojos!- comencé a gritar para después cubrir mi rostro con ambas manos-, ¡¿Emmett qué putas pasa por tu cabeza?! Esto… definitivamente jamás volveré a ser la misma de antes.

-Jamás pensé que tendría que volver a ver a un psicólogo en toda mi vida, esto sin duda dejará un trauma—decía Alice con voz mortificada y a la vez histérica.

Después de unos minutos cuando mi hermano nos avisó que ya se habían vestido –porque ambos literalmente se habían arrancado la ropa mutuamente-, descubrí mis ojos para después caer del sillón debido a la risa que en estos momentos me inundaba, en la esquina más alejada estaba mi pequeña amiga en posición fetal, abrazando sus rodillas, temblando descontroladamente, con ambos ojos muy abiertos y meciéndose levemente; entonces sentí como me golpeaba un cojín en la cabeza, cortesía de Alice, que me trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Molesta y traumada me incorporé rápidamente para después encarar a mi hermano "el actor de películas porno", él mantenía la vista en su regazo visiblemente apenado mientras que la rubia limaba sus perfectas uñas, ¿Qué carajos pensaba Charlie al enviarnos aquí? Probablemente estaba drogado al pensar que con este castigo nos convertiríamos en "niñas bien", ¡Hombres!

-¡Emmett Swan estas en graves problemas!-comencé con mi sermón-. ¿Qué parte de "debes recoger a tus hermanas del aeropuerto esta tarde" no entiendes? Alice y yo estuvimos esperando ¡5 horas! Y eso no es todo, cuando llegamos fuiste tan descarado como para dejar cerrado ¡Todo! ¿Sabes qué tuvimos que hacer? ¡Tuve que romper una jodida ventana y meter a la duende por ahí!- después de decir eso escuche una pequeña protesta de mi amiga por haberle dicho duende pero al ver mi mirada asesina inmediatamente lo dejo pasar-, y ahora entras por esa jodida puerta a la 1:30 a.m. y sin respeto prácticamente se violaron ¡Frente a nosotras! Causándonos probablemente un trauma severo que nos acompañará hasta la muerte- para este punto podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-. ¡¿Te ríes?! ¡Eres un idiota! No puedo creer que hayas preferido besuquearte antes que recogernos- y sin previo aviso cerré mi puño y golpee su rostro.

Todos permanecimos en silencio durante unos minutos antes de estallar en carcajadas, debía admitir que tampoco la pasamos muy mal mientras lo esperábamos además lo extrañaba tanto que no podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con él, ciertamente Emmett era de esa forma y nunca iba a cambiar.

**Alice POV**

_FLASHBACK_

_Después de revisar todas las entradas y ventanas de la casa de Emmett esperando inútilmente que alguna estuviera abierta, cuando descubrimos esto ambas comenzamos a idear diversos planes para poder ingresar al lugar ya que no queríamos encontrarnos con algún "roba-chicas" en la calle, en ese momento se me ocurrió una brillante idea._

_-¡Lo tengo!-exclamé atrayendo la atención de mi hermana-, vamos a romper la ventana más cercana a la puerta y después con alguna rama abriremos el cerrojo._

_Veinte minutos después la mano de Bella estaba sangrando y ella estaba a punto de colapsar, ¡Era solo sangre! esta chica era muy débil a veces, con un fuerte suspiro y después de lamentarme por unos segundos tomé la parte inferior de su blusa de Gucci y la rasgué, maldiciéndome internamente por haber tomado esa terrible decisión le "vendé" la mano pero era demasiado tarde para cuando terminé mi amiga estaba inconsciente._

_-¡Joder Alice!- gritó Bella para después aventarme, la muy maldita se había enojado porque para despertarla tuve que darle una "gentil" bofetada._

_-¡Mueve tu culo hasta aquí Swan tenemos una propiedad que allanar!- le grité mientras sacudía mi ropa._

_Ella me respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de avanzar hacia mí, ¡Mierda!, pero antes de que me atrapara comencé a correr lejos de ella escondiéndome en el patio delantero aprovechando la poca iluminación que había, después de reír mentalmente de forma malévola saqué mi celular y me dispuse a jugar Candy Crush. Lastimosamente en menos de 10 minutos me había encontrado y ahora intentaba lanzarme dentro de la casa._

_-¡Swan aleja tus manos de mi trasero!- gritaba mientras ella intentaba hacerme cruzar la ventana que desafortunadamente estaba muy alta._

_-¡Mary Alice Brandon deja de manosearme!- me gritó de regreso atrayendo así la atención de un hombre que caminaba por la calle provocando que nos viera desaprobatoriamente-. ¡Joder si ese viejo llama a la policía tú llamarás a Charlie!_

_Con una nueva motivación me impulsé y caí dentro de la casa, después de recibir el impacto me quedé unos minutos recostada en el suelo para apaciguar el dolor, pero mi descanso se vio interrumpido por un grito de mi "educada" amiga, nótese el sarcasmo, llenó de maldiciones y amenazas a mí persona si no habría pronto la puerta._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Terminé de contar mi relato de como habíamos logrado entrar a la casa de Emmett y al instante él y su rubia amiga estaban riendo sin control, pasaron unos cuantos minutos pero ellos no paraban… _Okey, esto se está poniendo incómodo, _pensé para después dirigirme al cuarto de visitas que era en el que viviría durante los próximos meses.

La habitación era de un turquesa pálido, en el muro derecho estaba situada una gran ventana con vista al jardín trasero, en el muro paralelo a este se encontraba un amplio escritorio de madera blanca y un tocador, en medio de estos estaba una gran cama de dos plazas y a un lado de esta había un enorme espejo. Con una sonrisa me dispuse a acomodar mis pertenencias, tarea la cual me llevó una hora y cuando finalmente me iba poner la pijama no pude evitar gritar ante lo que vi.

**Bella POV**

Un grito agudo despertó el profundo sueño en que me encontraba, molesta cubrí mi cabeza con mi almohada y me dispuse a dormir nuevamente pero entonces algo encajó en mi mente para finalmente levantarme bruscamente de la cama, mis piernas estaban enredadas con las cobijas causando que al moverme terminara besando el suelo pero no era momento para preocuparme por eso, algún violador podría haber entrado a la habitación de Alice y ella necesitaba mi ayuda. Cojeando saqué de mi mochila un rociador de pimienta y un taco que la duende había empacado en mi maleta, me deslicé sigilosa y velozmente por el pasillo hasta entrar a la habitación de la susodicha, en ese momento escuché algo moverse tras de mí así que sin pensarlo dos veces le lancé el taco para después rociarlo con mi otra arma.

-¡Tú cabrón!-le grité mientras me abalanzaba sobre él y lo empezaba a golpear-, ¡Jamás te dejaré tomar la virtud, no tan virtud de mí no virgen amiga!

-¡Joder Bella!-el hombre me bajo de su espalda y mi puso en el suelo-, ¡Abre los malditos ojos, no voy a violar a mis hermanitas! Pero juro que si no te controlas no dudaré en golpearte- me gritó Emmett, avergonzada le susurré una disculpa y me giré hacia Alice.

-Alice, trataré de ser paciente… ¿Por qué carajo gritaste como una jodida loca?- siseé

-Hum… Bella, Emmett-tragó fuertemente-, simplemente ¡Miren mi aspecto! ¡Mi ropa se arruinó! Solo observen mis zapatos ¡Eran de Louis Vuitton!

-Tú… pequeño… duende- murmuré antes de lanzarme sobre ella, estaba totalmente dispuesta a asesinarla, nadie interrumpía mi sueño por unos malditos zapatos, oh si ella sufriría las consecuencias.

* * *

_**Bueno como se dan cuenta ya llegaron a casa de Emmett, ¿quién piensan que es esa rubia?.**_

_**Como sea estoy muy contenta porque ya recibí mi primer review *-* fue tan encantador, y si recibo al menos tres reviews en el capítulo prometo que me apuraré a escribir el proximo, sugerencias, ideas, opiniones etc TODO SE ACEPTA**_

_**Nos vemos a la próxima**_

_**Atte: Kaede Cullen**_


	3. Chapter 3: Entrevistas de ¿trabajo?

_**AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A LA GENIALOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES TOTALMENTE DE MI AUTORÍA**_

* * *

**Alice POV**

-¡Isabella Marie Swan, sí no te apuras llegaremos tarde!- gritaba a todo pulmón mientras la esperaba al final de las escaleras en el primer piso.

Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que nos mudamos con Emmett, para ser exactos tres, no hay mucho que contar de esos días, nos había presentado a su "amiga" –si claro- Rosalie Hale, con la que casi se viola, había conocido a algunos de sus vecinos y sinceramente daban miedo, frente a nosotros vivía Lauren "la candente" Mallory, la Barbie –como le decíamos a Rosalie- la había apodado así ya que decía que cada día diferentes personas entraban a su casa y no solo con hombres incluso yo cuando regresaba el día de ayer vi como entraba una mujer para después escuchar sus gemidos, fue traumante. A nuestro lado derecho vivían Aro y Sulpicia Vulturi alias "Christian Grey y Anabel"**1)** si es que saben a qué me refiero, Bella al mirar por su ventana vio una escena de sexo duro ¡Ambos tenían las persianas y ventanas abiertas! Que poca decencia; sigamos, del otro lado estaban Demetri Jenkins, Jane Smith, Leah Clearwater y Jace Wayland, ¡Sus orgías eran sorprendentes! ¡Se azotaban! Estoy segura de que cuando necesite ver porno miraré hacia su ventana. Finalmente nuestros vecinos más "normales" eran Rosalie, Jasper y Edward Hale –la Barbie y sus hermanos, a estos últimos aún no los conocíamos-, por lo que tenía entendido eran trillizos, centrándonos en el tema eran los más normales a pesar de que constantemente se escuchaban gritos, cosas rompiéndose y videojuegos a un alto sonido.

Ahora mismo nos dirigíamos a unas entrevistas de trabajo, ambas cumplimos 18 antier –lose era extraño haber nacido el mismo día- por lo que ya podíamos hacerlo, además Charlie le había dado esas instrucciones a Emmett para ese largo verano -4 meses, ¡envídienme!- y el amablemente le había pedido a Carlisle y Esme Cullen que nos dieran una oportunidad obviamente trabajaríamos en lugares diferentes ya que Bella y yo no podíamos parar de hacer desastres juntas. Ella probablemente trabajaría con Carlisle siendo su secretaria ya que él era un gran psicólogo y según tenía entendido el dirigía un hospital; por otra parte yo estaría con Esme en su negocio de decoradora de interiores, era muy popular y buena en su trabajo, ahora que lo pienso no entiendo como jamás había oído hablar de ella, Forks estaba totalmente marginado del mundo que decepción.

Enojada subí las escaleras de dos en dos y troté por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de mi castaña amiga, al entrar me exasperé aún más ¡No estaba usando la ropa que le preparé!, sin decir una palabra caminé hasta ella y bruscamente le saqué la blusa y los pantalones, cuando llegáramos me iba a oír, le lancé "la mirada" y abrí el armario, extraje las prendas cuidadosamente y en rápidos movimientos se los coloqué, saqué mi maquillaje y le apliqué rímel, delineador y un brillo de labios, cepillé su cabello y lo até en una coleta alta desordenada con algunos mechones sueltos, la observé por unos segundos admirando mi obra como siempre quedando satisfecha y finalmente tomé su mano y la arrastré literalmente fuera de la casa.

Me bajé del jeep de Emmett y me encaminé hasta el edificio "Cullen´s Decorations" en donde trabajaba Esme Cullen y donde pronto yo lo haría, después de un largo suspiro y con los nervios de punta me dirigí hasta la recepcionista, ella a su vez me envió al piso 6 en donde se encontraba la oficina de la Sra. Cullen. Después de 6 pisos y salir del elevador me sorprendí bastante, las paredes del piso eran de diferentes colores pero a la vez armoniosos, cada una de ellas era adornada por diversos dibujos que iban desde los más básicos de círculos y líneas hasta los más complejos como pequeños paisajes, los trabajadores que caminaban frente a mí vestían de forma casual pero a la vez formal y sus semblantes lucían felices cosa que me dio la confianza que necesitaba.

Más emocionada que nunca caminé hasta una puerta donde un empleado me había dicho que era la oficina de Esme, cuando estuve frente a esta me di cuenta que era de cristal y de fondo se observaba una moderna sala blanca, mis dedos se encontraban a punto de tomar el picaporte pero entonces una mano de uñas largas y con esmalte, de un color rosa chillón, se estampó contra la mía propinándome un fuerte manotazo, instintivamente levante mi vista dispuesta a gritarle a mi agresor pero antes de hacer mi cometido tuve que controlar las arcadas que comenzaba a tener.

La agresora era una mujer de unos 25 años, su cabello estaba sujetado en un elaborado peinado y era rubio aunque yo me pude dar cuenta de que se lo teñía, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y su rostro ¡oh por dios! Estaba repleto de maquillaje, incluso en su cuello se podía apreciar que su piel era más rojiza que su rostro cubierto por base blanca, sus labios a los que seguramente les había inyectado algo para que fueran más grandes estaban pintados de un "rojo prostituta" y alrededor de sus ojos en forma de círculo estaba aplicada una sombra de color verde ¡Parecía un payaso!; vestía una ceñida blusa levemente escotada de color naranja fosforescente que hacía resaltar sus grandes y operados pechos, ¿acaso no le pesaban?, sus pantalones y saco eran azul cielo y sus zapatos que más bien parecían zancos eran de color amarillo patito, ¡Maldita criminal de la moda! ¡¿Cómo podía usar ese pantalón Gucci con irrespetuosidad a la prenda?!

La "Miss Pechos" me miraba desdeñosamente con una ceja alzada lo cual solo logró acrecentar mi exasperación, puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí nuevamente a la puerta pero ella al parecer no me iba a hacer la tarea fácil ya que se interpuso entre el objeto y yo provocando que casi tocara esas cosas inhumanas que colgaban de su cuerpo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo niña?-preguntó-, aquí no permitimos la entrada a personas de 13 años- ¡Hija de la fregada! ¡A mí nadie me decía niñata de 13 años!

-Vengo a una entrevista de trabajo- respondí mientras me intentaba controlar-. Soy Alice Brandon.

-Sígueme y procura no perderte lo menos que quiero es a una niñata por ahí- dijo para después abrir la puerta y caminar rápidamente hasta otra oficina.- Yo soy la encargada de las entrevistas, siéntate.

A regañadientes me senté en una incómoda silla de plástico blanco y me puse a inspeccionar aquel… "cuchitril", los muros estaban pintados de un color salmón con detalles verdes, en la pared detrás del escritorio de Miss Pechos había una gran ventana que daba una gran vista hacia la calle, en el lado izquierdo había un gran estante repleto de objetos personales, habían botellas, envases, maquillaje corriente, un espejo… un momento, volví a fijar mi vista en los envases y vi uno de un peculiar tono gris, enfoque mi mirada, "LUBRICANTE" ¿Qué carajos? ¿Acaso la oxigenada follaba en la oficina?, asqueada volví a mi tarea anterior que era inspeccionar el lugar, del lado izquierdo se encontraba un gran archivero que era de seguro en donde tenía los papeles y documentos más importantes y por último arriba de este había un extraño cuadro.

-Empecemos con la entrevista- dijo mientras sacaba unas hojas y un bolígrafo-. Nombre completo.

-Mary Alice Brandon

-Edad

-18 años- al responder me envió una mirada incrédula a lo que puse los ojos en blanco-. No temas, ahora nuestra relación es completamente legal ya no te consideraran una lesbiana pedófila- dije con voz melosa mientras le guiñaba un ojo por lo que recibí una mirada furibunda de su parte.

-¿Por qué deseas trabajar aquí?-continuó irritada

-Al principio no lo buscaba, pero Emmett no quería que Bella y yo causáramos destrozos en su casa por lo que decidió que nos iba a echar la mayor parte del tiempo de ella, yo quería trabajar en una pizzería ya sabes oler queso comer pizza nada mejor que eso, pero entonces él llegó con su brillante idea no tan…

-Ya te entendí, ¿Qué experiencia tienes?

-Pues cuando me aburro mucho remodelo mi cuarto y el de Bella, también su armario, le hago makeovers y queda muy hermosa aunque ella lo niegue, también voy muy seguido de compras, como 2 veces al día, el shopping online es ¡genial! Deberías probarlo y aprender a combinar… por cierto ¿qué experiencia tienes tú? No quiero ser descortés pero el anaranjado fosforescente no va con el amarillo patito y es un crimen total ponerlo con azul…

-Estudios.

-Antes estaba en la preparatoria de Forks, ahora me inscribirán a una de aquí cariño- le guiñé el ojo nuevamente solo para irritarla más.

-Finalmente ¿Por qué deberíamos contratarte?- se veía más calmada la mujer.

-Porque soy súper genial, me visto a la moda y hago makeovers excelentes, además soy tan buenaza que ascenderé de puesto rápidamente- contesté de forma resumida.

-Muy bien puedes irte ya- señaló la puerta de forma brusca.

-Antes de irme… ¿No te pesan esas… cosas?-dije señalando sus pechos.

Su rostro se contrajo en ese momento para dar pasó a una mueca de furia, uh oh estaba en problemas, sin previo aviso Miss Pechos se abalanzó hacia mi tirando todos los objetos de su escritorio a su paso antes de ser capturada por sus garras me lancé hacia la puerta cayendo al suelo debido al brusco movimiento, ¡Genial la falta de coordinación de Bella se me está pegando!, debido al inconveniente me arrastré por el suelo y logré salir de la oficina, definitivamente me contratarían.

**Bella POV**

Estaba en una pequeña oficina bastante sencilla, los muros eran de color beige y eran adornados por algunas estanterías cubiertas de libros y algunos diplomas colgados, frente a mi estaba un gran escritorio negro, con algunas libretas, hojas, bolígrafos y una computadora portátil, de mi lado izquierdo provenía el olor a café debido a la máquina que los hacía y debo admitir el olor era exquisito, frente a mí detrás del escritorio estaba un hombre de unos 50 años, su cabello comenzaba a tornarse blanco, su rostro tenía arrugas a cada lado de los ojos, en la frente y a los lados de la boca, bajo unos grandes lentes cuadrados estaban los ojos severos del hombre, sus labios estaban fruncidos, su ropa consistía en un traje negro con una bata blanca de médico encima, un señor totalmente centrado.

Mis manos temblaban levemente debido a los nervios, ¿Qué tal si no me contrataban? Emmett me mataría, _respira _me dije a mi misma, _lo puedo lograr, lo puedo lograr, lo puedo… a quién engaño no puedo no puedo, debo salir de aquí, uh allí hay una ventana podría lanzarme a través de ella… _

-Buenos días señorita, empecemos con la entrevista- su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, y me distrajo tanto que solo pude atinar a asentir-. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Isabella Marie Swan, nadie podría tener una nombre más candente he- dije pero entonces al darme cuenta de mi error no pude evitar ruborizarme, _mierda mierda mierda, ahora pensará que estoy loca, malditos nervios que me hacen decir estupideces, _pensé.

-¿Cuál es su edad?

-18 años.

-¿Qué experiencia tiene?

-Hum- _vamos Bella inventa algo… ¡espera! Mejor no inventes nada, no tienes currículum y puede descubrir tu mentira, la sinceridad ante todo_-. Trabajé en la estación de policía de Forks por un mes, también en la biblioteca y trabajé en el pequeño negocio de mi padre- _mierda mierda, se supone que no mentiría, moriré._

-¿Por qué quieres el puesto?

-Porque, es una forma de ayudar en casa pues verá mi hermano Emmett trabaja pero lo más probable es que mucho de su salario se pierda en condones ¡Es un adicto al sexo! Han sido unos cuantos días desde que me mudé con él y ya van- conté con mis dedos- 4 veces que lo he encontrado en… en el acto, fue tan asqueroso él… ¡estaban usando disfraces! Casi me vomité en ese…

-Pare por favor- su voz era severa, creo que hablé más de lo debido.- Deduzco que aún está cursando la preparatoria ¿cierto?

-Absolutamente, usted tiene toda la razón- dije mientras asentía bruscamente con la cabeza

-Entonces, puede retirarse le llamaremos en caso de que obtenga el puesto- mientras decía eso señaló la puerta pero estaba tan absorta en la vergüenza que no puse atención a sus palabras-. Srta. Swan largo

Me ruboricé al instante y me levante rápidamente de la silla, al caminar mis pies se enredaron provocando que tropezara pero para no caer me sujeté de la máquina de café tirándola y haciendo que golpeara el escritorio, al moverse el objeto provocó que la taza de café del hombre se derramara sobre sus hojas y su ropa, _¡está furioso! _Pensé mientras me ruborizaba aún más de lo posible pero sin perder tiempo huí de la habitación y al salir escuché un grito procedente de la oficina. Total y definitivamente no me iban a contratar.

* * *

**1) _Son los personajes de la novela erotica "50 sombras de Grey" no la he leído ni pretendo hacerlo, pero por lo que sé de una amiga Anabel es "sumisa" puajjj, pero va con la historia eso ah y Christian es como se folla duro a la tipa y en todo lugar_**

**_Bueno, muchas gracias por leer ojala les haya gustado, quiero agradecer a los que marcaron la historia como favorita, los seguidores de esta, y más que nada a "Forma parte de ti mismo" te adoro y sería genial ser tu amiga, muchas gracias por tus reviews me alegran mucho :D _**

**_Nos leemos próximamente_**

**_Atte. Kaede the Killer_**


	4. Chapter 4: La broma

_**AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA FABULOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORÍA**_

**Hola de nuevo chicas, disfruten el cap nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Bella POV**

El día de hoy había sido un completo fracaso, lo más probable es que no me contratarían y que pensaran que soy una estúpida e inútil, es decir, había hablado sobre la vida sexualmente activa de mi hermano, le coqueteé involuntariamente a aquel hombre, mentí e incluso destruí su máquina de café, me abofeteé mentalmente, estar con Alice me había dañado seriamente; y por si no fuera poco se desataba una tormenta en las calles y yo desobedeciendo la orden de la duende no había traído el paraguas conmigo por lo que estaba totalmente empapada incluso podría jurar que mi corpiño pesaba más debido al agua que tenía dentro.

-¡Hey Bells! ¿Acaso fuiste a nadar?-preguntó Emmett desde la cocina al verme ingresar a la casa, molesta me limité a mostrarle mi dedo de en medio como respuesta antes de ir escaleras arriba hacia mi habitación.

Una vez dentro de esta me desvestí y exprimí mi ropa para después ir a ducharme, el agua cálida al hacer contacto con mi piel ya húmeda me relajó y logró por un momento que el enojo conmigo misma desapareciera e incluso alivió mi humor de perros. Cuándo mi piel estuvo lo suficientemente arrugada salí de la ducha y me puse mi pijama que consistía en un short negro y una camiseta, dos tallas más grande que la mía, a rayas negras y blancas, cepille mi cabello y después decidí ir a la cocina para cenar algo.

Cuando llegué a la cocina empecé a buscar en el refrigerador hasta que encontré la lasaña que había preparado la noche anterior, calenté una gran porción y me dispuse a esperar hasta que estuviera lista. Después de cenar, lavar mis dientes y atar mi cabello me lancé sobre mi cama y me perdí en un profundo sueño.

_Yo estaba caminando en la carretera, no había ninguna persona o animal a la vista ni si quiera se podía escuchar mi respiración o mis titubeantes pasos, cada tres minutos miraba hacia atrás y a los lados en busca de cualquier cosa que indicara que no estaba sola pero siempre era un intento fallido, parecía que mi camino no tenía fin. Entonces de la nada unas grises nubes casi negras cubrieron el cielo oscureciendo todo a su paso, mis pasos se aceleraron pues temía que una tormenta se desatara pero en ese momento el miedo me inundó al escuchar un fuerte trueno bastante cercano._

_Comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza y en unos segundos me encontré incapaz de mover ni un solo dedo, un sentimiento de horror me inundo y sentí como el sudor comenzaba a cubrir mi frente; otro trueno se escuchó aún más cerca pero antes de que pudiera colapsarme del cielo comenzaron a caer tacos y ¿bragas?, entonces de la nada apareció Yoda**1)** __y con una bolsa de basura comenzó a recolectar las bragas tan rápido como podía._

_Después apareció la duende, su cabeza estaba hacia atrás y su boca completamente abierta logrando así atrapar y tragar muchos tacos, ¿desde cuándo Alice comía tantos tacos?, yo los miraba embobada pero entonces algo más captó mi atención detrás de ambos había ¡Un monstruo hecho de bragas y tacos! Al girarme para avisarle a la duende del peligro que corría me llevé la gran sorpresa de que ahora ella estaba hecha una bola gigante de grasa y a pesar de eso seguía tragando, asqueada volteé a ver a Yoda pero este ahora era toqueteado y toqueteaba a unos homosexuales pero antes de poder vomitar me vi atrapada en una esfera gigante, el agua comenzaba a inundarla y el pánico me comenzaba a abrumar, cuando el líquido me llegaba hasta la garganta y mi rostro estaba empapado me di cuenta que no era agua era ¡Cerveza!_

_-Despierta Bella- me decía una voz infantil que pude reconocer como la de tinky winky**2)**, miré hacia arriba y lo vi ¿acaso estaba usando un bikini?-. ¡Despierta carajo! _

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grité en cuanto estuve despierta, mi rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y mi estómago hacia ruidos extraños, cuando logré calmar mi jadeante respiración me di cuenta de que a mi lado había una gran sombra negra, de sus manos pude distinguir algo alargado o más algunas cosas alargadas y sobre su cabeza había un sombrero… ¡ Freddy Krueger!**3)** _¡Me va a matar! ¡Moriré! Soy muy joven para morir, ¡mierda! No tengo crucifijos a la mano, _pensé.

Antes de que pudiera huir de mi habitación por la ventana sentí como sus dos fuertes manos me agarraban y cubrían mis ojos con alguna tela, después sentí como era arrastrada por la casa hasta llegar a una extraña habitación que no podía ver pero podía percibir cuán fría estaba, después sentí mi trasero chocar contra algo… mojado, sip muy mojado.

-1,2 Freddy viene… 3,4 Cierra la puerta… 5,6 Toma un crucifijo… 7,8 Aún no duermas… 9,10 Nunca dormirás**4)**- se escuchaba una y otra vez su canción -y yo estaba por orinarme el miedo- proveniente de una voz de un hombre, atronadora y grave-. Bien, es tiempo de comenzar con la iniciación- ¿_Iniciación? ¿De qué habla este tarado?-_, ambas, Isabella Marie Swan y Mary Alice Brandon repitan después de mi o morirán-_¿Alice está aquí?_-, digan: Yo, estoy dispuesta…

-Yo, estoy dispuesta- resonó la voz de la duende y la mía.

-… a hacer lo que sea…

-a hacer lo que sea

-… para ser aceptada en esta secta…-_¿Secta? Charlie me va a asesinar._

-para ser aceptada en esta secta.

-… y si no lo hago, todo el vecindario sabrá mis más oscuros secretos.

- y si no lo hago, todo el… ¡Jaa! Nadie puede saber mis más oscuros secretos ni tú los sabes- le contesté muy segura de mi misma.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te orinaste en tus pantalones mientras veías El Conjuro?- _Okey, ya sé a qué se refiere…_

En ese momento sentí que descubrieron mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Alice frente a mí llorando y en posición fetal, por más fuerte que se quisiera hacer pasar ella aún era una pequeña miedosa en el interior; lo siguiente que vi fue a Emmett… ¡Un momento! Si Emmett estaba aquí y nadie más… él era el tarado de "la secta", me levanté dispuesta a golpearlo hasta cansarme pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

-No hermanita, recuerda que yo se muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas- pronunció la u como una vaca-. Ahora van a hacer el reto que les tengo preparado y yo sé que les va a gustar.

-¿Cuál es tu estúpido reto Emmett?- interrumpió la duende ya más recuperada.

-Que le jueguen una broma a- hizo una pausa para lanzar un dardo a un tablero que estaba a en el muro de su lado derecho- Lauren, pero debe ser algo épico- dijo para después comenzar a reír.

**Alice POV**

-¡Bella no seas cobarde y hazlo!- le susurré intentando convencerla-, no va a ser mucho tiempo, solo debes lograr que entre, me vea, se emocione y antes de que intente hacer algo escapamos- pero al parecer no iba a funcionar, por lo que tuve que intentar una nueva jugada-, sí lo haces te voy a llevar a comer pizza ¿trato?

-Hecho- dijo bastante confiada antes de cruzar lentamente la calle.

Cuando estuvo frente a la casa de Lauren me guiñó un ojo y tocó suavemente la puerta, segundos más tarde la rubia abrió la puerta viéndose sorprendida al ver a Bella pero aun así una radiante sonrisa estaba plantada en su rostro, pude observar cómo le preguntaba algo lentamente y en respuesta mi amiga la sujetó por la nuca y la besó, al instante Lauren colocó sus manos en el trasero de mi amiga y lo apretó, suprimí mis carcajadas y hasta que logré despegar la vista de aquella escena pude serenarme. Caminé sigilosamente por la parte oscura de la calle, cuando estuve a un costado de la casa de mi vecina ubiqué la ventana que Emmett había dicho siempre estaba abierta y efectivamente era verdad pero lamentablemente estaba muy alta para mí, comencé a mirar a los lados hasta que encontré un bote de basura, después de unos minutos lo logré colocar contra la pared y con dificultad me subí en él para después colarme dentro de la casa de Lauren.

La habitación a la que entré era un baño, los colores eran neutrales por lo que no valía la pena observar demasiado pero cuando estuve a punto de abrir la puerta me percaté de un gigante envase plateado en su tocador, cuando estuve frente a este al no ver ninguna etiqueta la curiosidad me invadió y decidí abrirlo, dentro de él había un gigante consolador ¿Cómo demonios se podía meter eso?...

Escuché un fuerte gemido proveniente de abajo que me recordó nuevamente el plan y además supe en ese momento que sí no bajaba ahora Bella sería violada brutalmente, silenciosamente bajé las escaleras y me impacté con la escena que vi, Lauren tenía las piernas de mi hermana enredadas alrededor de su cintura y sujetaba el trasero de ella firmemente para sujetarla, ambas se besaban salvajemente pero yo podía observar el cuerpo tensó de mi amiga uh-oh ya debía de estar muy molesta conmigo por haber tardado tanto, sin perder tiempo extraje la cámara digital, que Emmett había dicho que llevará, de mi falda y la coloqué en el respaldo del sofá en que me senté, alboroté mi cabello y alisé mi blusa Gucci.

-Lauren- la llamé con mi voz más seductora causando que esta dejara de besar a Bella pero aún sin soltarla girara su cabeza hacia mí-, ¿lista para que las tres continuemos con la siguiente etapa?- pregunté.

Al instante nuestra candente vecina dejó suavemente a Bella en el piso para después ponerle el pestillo a la puerta, sin quitar sus ojos de mi tomó fuertemente la muñeca de mi amiga y la mía y nos arrastró escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, cuando mi mirada de cruzo con la de mi hermana pude ver que ella tenía el mismo miedo que yo, ambas intentamos forcejear pero solo conseguíamos que Lauren gimiera pensando que hacíamos eso para calentar el ambiente.

Bella y yo manteníamos una conversación con tan solo mirarnos y en ella ambas estábamos planeando como escapar antes de ser violadas por la bisexual, entonces lo supe era mi turno de sacrificarme para que Bella escapara.

Tiré fuertemente de la mano de Lauren causando que esta se girara hacia mí y en un movimiento rápido la lancé contra Bella, losé había traicionado a mi mejor amiga pero yo no iba a besar a esa rubia, en cuanto Lauren comenzó a toquetear a Bella yo corrí hasta el baño no sin antes hacerle señas para que me siguiera. Segundos después de que llegara al baño una castaña totalmente desaliñada se me unió cerrando la puerta con pestillo detrás de sí, cuándo me iba a reclamar por haberla dejado pudimos escuchar la voz de Lauren diciendo cosas no aptas para menores de 18 años, ambas nos alarmamos nuevamente y sin decir nada le indiqué que escaparíamos por la ventana.

Cuando estuvimos fuera de casa de Lauren escuchamos como la puerta del baño se abría, no lograríamos llegar a casa y si lo hacíamos ella nos iría a buscar, nos escabullimos hasta el jardín trasero de los vecinos y una vez dentro de este sentí a Bella taclearme.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonarme?- gritó mientras nos revolcábamos en el césped-, ¡Casi fui violada!- en ese momento sentí como mi blusa se rasgó ligeramente.

-¡Tú! ¡Arruinaste mi blusa!- ahora ambas estábamos luchando en la propiedad de los vecinos.

Después de unos segundos parecí escuchar a alguien pronunciar mi nombre pero no me importó Bella me las iba a pagar, ella en un momento logró pararse pero no pudo dar ni un paso para cuando después la tiré nuevamente al césped, minutos más tarde sentí como unas manos me sujetaban de la cintura y me separaban de mi amiga, como instante comencé a patalear y a gritar pero entonces sentí una mano cubrir mis labios.

**Rosalie POV **

Estaba viendo "El Diablo Viste a la Moda"**5)** en la Tv cuando escuché que tocaban mi puerta, me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta la entrada, cuando abrí pude ver a mi osito afuera con la túnica negra que había usado en Halloween puesta, él se reía atronadoramente mientras me observaba ¿Acaso yo le daba risa? Le dirigí una mirada molesta mientras arqueaba la ceja esperando que me respondiera pero él simplemente se limitó a besarme y obviamente yo le respondí, podía sentir sus manos dar suaves caricias a lo largo de mi espalda mientras yo sujetaba su rostro con mis manos, nuestros labios se entreabrieron para dar paso a una lucha de nuestras lenguas, en poco tiempo el beso se hizo más pasional causando que soltara un suave gemido pero antes de poder seguir escuché unos fuertes gritos provenientes del jardín trasero, alarmada me separé de Emmett y caminé hasta allí para toparme con una escena preocupante, en el césped Bella y Alice estaban intentando noquearse la una a la otra, les grité pero ninguna me prestó atención lo cual solo me alarmó más.

-¡Jasper! ¡Edward!- le grité desesperadamente a mis dos hermanos que se encontraban jugando videojuegos en la sala de arriba, ambos bajaron rápidamente y me miraron expectantes-. ¡El jardín trasero! ¡Alice y Bella se están peleando!

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Jasper con su usual calma lo que me estresó aún más.

-Afuera están una castaña y una enana peleando sepárenlas y tráiganlas dentro- les ordené.

Después de unos minutos ambos entraron sujetando a cada una por los brazos y cintura fuertemente pero sin llegar a lastimarlas, les hice señas para que las sentaran en sillones separados y cuando lo hicieron todo se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me limité a preguntar y como respuesta ambas señalaron a Emmett acusatoriamente por lo que lo miré seriamente.

-Rose, yo solo les dije que si querían podían hacer una broma a Lauren- respondió nervioso.

-Omites la parte en que nos amenazaste con revelar nuestros más oscuros secretos- añadió Alice.

-Y luego ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté nuevamente.

-Yo te diré Rose- dijo Bella-, la brillante idea de esta enana era confundir a Lauren con que queríamos algo con ella y ¿sabes qué me hizo hacer? ¡Tuve que besarla! Después de unos 10 minutos llegó la duende y efectivamente confundió a Lauren pero la puso aún más caliente de lo que ya estaba y casi nos metió en su habitación, entonces la duende iba a sacrificarse pero ¡¿Sabes qué hizo?! Me lanzó a Lauren y ella comenzó a toquetearme aún más que antes. ¡Casi fui violada!- dijo mientras comenzaba a temblar violentamente a lo que Edward frotó su espalda suavemente intentando reconfortarla.

-Creo que ustedes dos tienen una disculpa que pedir- dije mientras observaba a Emmett y Alice pero ellos solo bajaron su mirada- ¡Ahora!

-Bella lamento haber dejado que Lauren casi te violara dos veces- dijo la duende cabizbaja.

-Chicas no debí haberlas forzado a hacer una broma que pusiera su salud sexual en riesgo- ese fue mi osito.

-Entonces creo que esto está hecho, ¿quieren venir a desayunar mañana?-pregunté dulcemente para obtener un coro de "Claro" en respuesta.

-Debo admitir que el "candente" si le hace justicia a Lauren, besa muy bien- admitió Bella antes de levantarse del sofá-. Adiós Rose, gracias por no llamar a la policía.

Y con eso los tres Swan se fueron hacia su casa, debo admitir que estaba en un shock total no era de verse todos los días lo que acababa de suceder, aterrada de que mis hermanos dijeran que querrían mudarse por estos nuevos vecinos me giré expectante hacia ellos.

-Son extrañas- dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido y la mirada estupefacta.

-Me agradan- admitió Jasper mientras alborotaba sus rizos rubios con la mano.

* * *

**_1)Es el tipo verde que sale en Star Wars, se supone es el más sabio_**

**_2)Es el teletubi morado_**

**_3)Es el personaje principal de la película A Nightmare on Elm Street, él tiene un guante con como garras o cuchillas afiladas, y se mete en los sueños de las personas para asesinarlos_**

**_4)La canción infantil de Freddy Krueger_**

**_5)Película de Anne Hathaway_**

**_Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias a los que marcaron la historia en favorita y a los seguidores de esta, también a las lindas personas que escriben reviews que me alegran e impulsan para seguir escribiendo, es muy genial que les guste la historia._**

**_De antemano quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, pero con esto de regresar a la secundaria y a mi escuela de música se me ha dificultado el escribir, pero prometo actualizar pronto tal vez el fin de semana o hasta el otro viernes aún no lo sé._**

**_Bueno ya aparecieron nuestros amados Edward y Jasper, espero les haya agradado todo lo que sucedió y el Rosalie POV que escribí aunque dudo utilizarlo a menos que sea necesario._**

**_También había pensado en publicar un one shot de Edward y Bella que estaba haciendo con una amiga, y tal vez hacer un escrito sobre Jeff the Killer... opiniones, sugerencias, ideas todo es bienvenido aquí._**

**_Buena vibra_**

**_Atte: Kaede the Killer_**


	5. Chapter 5 part 1: Una amistad y un plan

_**AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA**_

_**Nota de la autora al final :D disfruten la lectura**_

* * *

**Jasper POV**

-_Hello dady, hello mom I´m your ch-ch-ch-cherrie bomb…_**1)**

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente al escuchar una voz femenina cantando, confundido me levanté de mi cama y pegué mi oído contra la puerta esperando escuchar la voz una vez más pero en lugar de eso escuché el microondas en funcionamiento, mi ceño se frunció ante el ruido, _debe ser Rose, _pensé.

Restándole importancia entre al baño para darme una corta ducha de agua fría debido a cierto sueño que provocó reacciones en mi cuerpo y obviamente Rosalie me mataría si desayunaba en ese estado; al salir escuché una vez más la voz que me había despertado y confirmé una vez más que esa no era la voz de mi rubia hermana, alarmado me vestí con las primeras prendas que tuve a la mano y bajé corriendo las escaleras pero a mitad de estas un exquisito olor a waffles inundó mis fosas nasales por lo que me detuve al instante, ni si quiera la comida sofisticada de Edward poseía tan peculiar olor y ni que decir de Rose, sus comidas siempre eran algún invento exótico que raras veces resultaba comestible.

Mis pensamientos se alborotaron en ese momento, tal vez un vagabundo o algún vecino se había metido otra vez a nuestra casa, silenciosa y sigilosamente me escurrí como un ninja hasta el living una vez ahí agarré lo primero que estuvo cerca, una banana, con mi arma bien sujetada caminé hasta la cocina que era el sitio donde provenía el embriagante aroma y la voz.

Mi corazón se aceleró al igual que mi respiración cuando mis dedos tomaron la perilla, después de un fuerte suspiró abrí la puerta de golpe y entré.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó el intruso espantándome y provocando que una exclamación brotara de mis labios.- ¿Así es cómo reciben a sus invitados?- preguntó sarcástica.

-Esto es allanamiento de morada, estoy en mi total derecho. ¡Quieta!- dije mientras le apuntaba con mi banana.

-Jason tranquilo sólo soy yo, Bella-intentó calmarme-. ¡Abre los ojos, Hombre! No soy un asesino, ni un psicópata y tampoco un violador ¡Soy tu maldita vecina!

-Mi nombre es Jasper-dije irritado mientras abría mis ojos-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu hermana nos invitó a desayunar y pensé que sería educado preparar el desayuno- la miré con una ceja alzada-, okey, Emmett solo tiene cerveza, whisky y condones en el refrigerador.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Por el jardín y antes de que preguntes, sí forcé la cerradura. Ahora ¿podrías poner la mesa en el jardín para servir el desayuno?

Obedientemente saqué los platos, cubiertos y vasos al jardín y los acomodé en la mesa, la castaña salió unos minutos después con el desayuno y se dispuso a servir; la comida se veía y olía tan exquisitamente que no pude evitar darle una probada antes de que todos bajaran, ganándome así un golpe en la nuca de parte de ella. Mientras esperábamos que el resto de la familia llegara decidimos jugar póker, ella era una persona muy inteligente, agradable y amante de la lectura por lo que durante un buen rato estuvimos discutiendo nuestros diferentes puntos de vista acerca de algunos libros.

Después de 30 minutos bajó mi hermano y pude ver como no dejaba de ver la gran silueta de Bella, que era perfectamente delineada por su camiseta ajustada y sus pantalones de cuero negro; ella después de unos segundos se percató de este hecho y le dirigió una mirada amenazadora que me hizo sentir escalofríos, seguido de esto comenzó a reírse de nosotros por nuestras caras incrédulas ante su mirada. Unos cuantos minutos después llegaron Rosalie, Emmett y Alice por lo que comenzamos a desayunar entre risas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué llegaron aquí?-preguntó Edward.

-Digamos que Charlie estaba un poco harto de pagar tantas fianzas- murmuró una avergonzada Bella.

-Incendiamos accidentalmente un bar- respondió Alice-, Bells y yo provocamos un pequeño fuego para inculpar a cierta persona pero ella se puso como una maldita loca e incendió todo el lugar con su bolso, después dijo que fue nuestra culpa, nos arrestaron, Charlie pagó la fianza y nos mandó con Emmett- añadió después de ver nuestras caras de confusión.

-¿Cuántas veces han sido arrestadas?-preguntó Rose provocando que Bella y Alice comenzaran a contar con los dedos durante casi un minuto hasta que finalmente hablaron.

-Unas 12 veces desde que teníamos dieciséis- respondió Bella-, pero la mayoría son por disturbios. ¿Alice recuerdas cuándo Mike nos dejaba pedir pizzas? ¡Era algo celestial!- añadió emocionada.

Después de desayunar invité a la castaña a dar una vuelta a Port Angeles y a ir al cine a lo cual ella asintió emocionada antes de irse a alistar a su casa. Rápidamente subí a mi habitación y me cambié, me puse unos jeans negros, zapatos deportivos, una camisa a cuadros sobre una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero; agarré las llaves de mi moto y me despedí de mis hermanos antes de salir.

**Alice POV**

Se podían escuchar las risas de mi mejor amiga y de él mientras se iban, mi perfecto ánimo había decaído debido a ese hecho y ni si quiera ir de shopping lo arreglaría, no es que me molestara que Bella y Jasper salieran ya que ninguno de ellos mostraba un interés fuera de la amistad hacia el otro pero no podía evitar sentirme algo celosa, a mí me gustaría estar en el lugar de mi castaña amiga.

Desde que había visto a Jasper sentí que debíamos estar juntos, era nuestro destino, él debía amarme como yo lo comenzaba a hacer, no se debía enamorar de mi amiga ni ella de él porque es mío pero lo peor de todo es que ni si quiera se había fijado en mí ni si quiera me miraba por más de dos segundos, hoy durante el desayuno había hecho de todo por entablar una conversación con él pero cuando le hacía una pregunta la respondía rápidamente en su totalidad no dejando espacio para dudas y cuando le jugaba una pequeña broma parecía no entenderla lo cual me frustraba de sobremanera. Durante todo… ¡Todo! El tiempo se la pasó hablando con mi amiga sobre libros, historia o cualquier trivialidad, _¿qué me sucede? ¿Acaso ya perdí el toque? En Phoenix todos los chicos fijaban su atención en mí y querían algo conmigo, jamás pasaba desapercibida, _pensé con desesperación, yo siempre era interesante y carismática, imposible de ignorar…

_¡Eso es! Sí a Jasper le atrae la personalidad de Bella sólo debo comportarme como ella y adoptar su estilo, aunque claro con mi mismo glamour, _emocionada comencé a dar pequeños saltitos en mi lugar; sigilosamente me dirigí hasta la habitación de Bella y extraje de su armario algunas camisetas y pantalones, seguro no se daría cuenta de que le faltaban algunas cosas. Más feliz que nunca regresé a mi habitación lista para realizar mi cambió de imagen antes de que Bella y Jasper regresaran.

* * *

_**1) Canción llamada "Cherry Bomb" pertenece al grupo de rock femenino The Runaways (la primera banda de rock femenina)**_

_**Hola, antes que nada les ofrezco una gran disculpa por haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo pero debo decir que estuve un tanto atareada entregando trabajos, estudiando para mis exámenes etc. por lo que se me complicó escribir. Finalmente ofrezco otra disculpa por el capítulo tan corto pero les propongo que si hoy recibo un review voy a intentar actualizar más tarde o mañana.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a las personas que me corrigieron en el capítulo 3 respecto al nombre de los protagonistas de 50 sombras de Grey, disculpen mi ignorancia ya que era "Anastasia" en lugar de Anabel; también les quiero decir a esas personitas que como dije en ese capítulo yo me basé en lo que unos amigos que ya leyeron el libro dijeron de el pero aún así agradezco que me dijeran mas o menos como es esa historia.**_

_**Otra cosa, en el capítulo pasado les había comentado que quería escribir un one shoot y algo sobre Jeff the killer, agradezco el apoyo y en algún momento subiré sobre eso pero necesito que la inspiración y el tiempo lleguen además de que estoy escribiendo independientemente una historia que a futuro me gustaría publicar en alguna editorial por lo que no planeo subirla.**_

_**Hablando del capítulo díganme ¿les gustó el Jasper POV? ¿Les gusta el rumbo de la historia?, ideas, sugerencias, opiniones, pizza... !Todo es bienvenido aquí! :D Gracias a los reviews, favoritos y seguidores de la historia, ustedes me inspiran a seguir :´D **_

_**Nos vemos pronto**_

_**Atte: Kaede the killer**_


	6. Chapter 5 part 2: Una antigua promesa

_**AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES SON TOTALMENTE DE STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA**_

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Mis gemidos aumentaban conforme Emmett se movía más rápido, esto era la maldita gloria; Edward había salido al jardín molesto –como siempre- debido a los sonidos provenientes de mi habitación pero ¡Cualquiera gritaría de placer con Emmett dentro!

Mis cabellos rubios estaban adheridos a mi sudoroso cuerpo, mis manos estaban fuertemente agarradas a la espalda de mi novio, mis piernas rodeaban su cadera y mis labios estaban entre abiertos; podría jurar que mis uñas estaban abriendo la piel de Emmett debido a la fuerza con que las clavaba en él pero necesitaba estar aún más cerca.

-¡Maldita sea Emmett!- grité conforme el éxtasis me inundaba a lo cual él respondió con un gruñido el cual solo me calentó más.

Pero antes de que llegáramos al clímax un sonido de cosas rompiéndose proveniente de abajo nos desconcentró, enojada me separé de mi oso pardo y cubrí mi cuerpo con mi bata de baño, _juro que mataré a quien se haya atrevido a interrumpirme_, pensé mientras salía de mi habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

El silencio dominaba la casa ahora que Emmett y yo habíamos parado, no podía escuchar a mi hermano por ningún lado, revisé la habitación de Jasper en busca de evidencia de que él y Bella hubieran regresado pero no había nada, confundida y aún molesta bajé las escaleras y caminé hasta el living pero cuando estuve a punto de gritar vi una imagen que me hizo estallar a carcajadas.

Sentada en una silla estaba Alice usando unos pantalones y chaqueta de cuero negro que le quedaban grandes debido a su figura de niño de 13 años, también estaba usando unas botas militares que hacían ver su pie como el de un hobbit por último y el toque más gracioso es que su rostro estaba maquillado en una mezcla de payaso con un emo y gótico barato.

Pocos segundos después un semidesnudo Emmett y un sucio Edward entraron a la habitación atraídos por mi risa pero no tardaron en unirse a mí, mi hermano y yo sujetábamos con fuerza nuestro estómago mientras que Emmett yacía en el suelo riendo sin control, Alice por otra parte nos miraba molesta mientras golpeaba con su pie el piso esperando a que nuestro ataque terminara. Después de unos minutos nuestra risa cesó a excepción de Emmett por lo que la duende se aceró a él y le pateó el trasero.

-¿Alice qué te pasó?-pregunté riendo suavemente.

-Sólo tuve un pequeño cambio de look y me veo bien ¿no es cierto?-respondió.

-Hum… yo diría que te vieras al espejo nuevamente enana- le dijo Edward mientras la tomaba por los hombros y guiaba hasta el espejo del living.

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar la puerta de la entrada se abrió mientras Bella y Jasper entraban riendo con un café en la mano cada uno, entonces cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzó con Alice sus semblantes mostraron emociones diferentes.

La castaña tenía los labios entreabiertos y los ojos como platos con la estupefacción, impresión y confusión brillando en sus ojos; por otro lado Jasper se encontraba entre la impresión y la risa incontrolable hasta que finalmente no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras que Bella caminó lentamente hasta la enana.

-¿Alice?-susurró confundida-, ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Sólo estoy siendo yo misma Bella-respondió cortante mientras observaba asesinamente a mi rubio hermano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Bella POV**

Mi habitación estaba totalmente obscura y por más tarde que fuera no podía dormir, nuevamente rodé sobre mi costado en busca del sueño pero este jamás llegó, la confusión respecto a el extraño cambió de Alice no abandonaba mis pensamientos, es decir, ella estaba perfectamente antes de que me fuera además ella no era así y yo estaba segura de que esa ropa era mía ¿qué pretendía hacer?

Decidida a averiguarlo me levanté de la cama y fui hasta su habitación, caminé silenciosamente hasta su cama y la observé dormir unos cuantos minutos, sus cortos cabellos estaban más despeinados que nunca, ambas manos estaban debajo de su mejilla y su semblante estaba lleno de paz; una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo cuando pensé en su hermosa forma de ser, ella podría ser extrovertida, intensa, infantil, bromista, busca problemas, compradora compulsiva e incluso controladora pero era sumamente especial y yo no podía evitar odiar a sus padres por no tratarla como tal, aún recordaba el día en que le prometí que cuidaría de ella como sus padres no lo hacían.

_Flashback _

_12 años atrás_

_Estaba persiguiendo en el jardín a las mariposas que revoloteaban en el cielo bajo el cuidado de mi papi porque yo era muy torpe a veces y el temía que si no me vigilaba me podía lastimar; me encontraba esperando a Ali para que jugáramos ya que ella no tardaba en llegar por lo que cada dos minutos me asomaba a su jardín esperando verla pero no aparecía; preocupada me senté en el césped y jugué con mis dedos, mi papi al ver que estaba tan decaída como para seguir corriendo entró nuevamente a la casa dejándome sola con mis muñecos. _

_Después de media hora me di cuenta que Ali no vendría por lo que comencé a recoger todos mis juguetes, una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla al darme cuenta de este hecho, con el torso de la mano froté mis ojos con la intención de que papá no se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando, con un fuerte suspiro me dispuse a entrar a casa pero antes de hacerlo escuche un fuerte llanto, uno bastante conocido._

_Deje caer todo al césped y seguido de esto corrí hasta la puerta entre mi jardín y el de la casa de mi amiga, al llegar abrí suavemente el portón y me encontré con una imagen que me enfureció y entristeció. Sentada en el césped estaba Ali, su largo cabello azabache había sido cortado en pequeños y asimétricos mechones y su vestido estaba lleno de tierra; sus piernas estaban encogidas contra su pecho y eran rodeadas por sus pequeños brazos mientras que su rostro estaba escondido entre su cuerpo, estaba sollozando…_

_Preocupada me acerqué lentamente hasta ella y sin decir ninguna palabra me hinqué y la rodeé fuertemente con ambos brazos demostrándole todo mi apoyo, permanecimos por varios minutos en esa posición hasta sus sollozos cesaron, aún confundida temía preguntar la razón de su llanto así que esperé pacientemente hasta que ella hablara._

_-Paso… o-otra v-vez- susurró entre sollozos-. S-se e-enojaron._

_-Tu cabello Ali- murmuré suavemente._

_-M-mamá l-lo c-cort-to- después de decir eso se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar más intensamente, mojando lentamente mi ropa-. N-no quiero q-que pase ot-tra v-vez B-belli._

_-Ali te prometo que jamás te volverán a tocar- dije decidida-, yo te voy a proteger, no dejaré que te hagan daño… yo me haré cargo de ti, nunca volverás a pasar por esto lo juro._

_En ese momento me prometí a mí misma que nadie lastimaría a Alice otra vez, sus lágrimas no volverían a derramarse y lograría que su radiante felicidad siempre estuviera presente, procuraría su bienestar aunque tuviera que sacrificar el mío._

_Fin flashback_

Suspiré pesadamente y después me acosté a su lado, al parecer sintió mi cuerpo por lo que se acurrucó conmigo mientras yo la abrazaba como cuando éramos pequeñas y ambas le temíamos a las tormentas solo que esta vez no estaba Charlie con nosotras. Charlie… como lo extrañaba y era en momentos como este en que me sentía como la mayor escoria del mundo por fallarle y traerle tantos problemas, él ya lidiaba con muchas cosas como para agregarle que siempre estábamos metidas en situaciones negativas.

Y por primera vez en mi vida decidí ignorar todas las situaciones que estaban sucediendo y simplemente dejarme llevar por la tranquilidad y la paz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Alice POV**

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente conforme el haz de luz que traspasaba mi ventana se hacía más insoportable sobre mis ojos, molesta me levante bruscamente para después darme una relajante ducha.

Estaba muy molesta por el hecho de que mi cambio de look no resultara del todo bien pero tenía una grandiosa idea y estaba dispuesta a ponerla en práctica; al salir de la ducha me vestí con unos pantalones ajustados, una remera gris, unos tacos negros y un abrigo negro pues la temperatura había descendido; después de peinarme me maquille con colores fuertes en los ojos resaltando mi piel pálida y por último le apliqué a mis labios un labial rojo borgoña para hacer contraste.

Al llegar a la cocina me sentí más alegre que nunca al ver a Bella preparando crepas para el desayuno, me dediqué a poner la mesa con especial dedicación para después sentarme y esperar a que la comida estuviera lista; a los pocos minutos bajo Emmett usando únicamente uno bóxer de los ositos cariñositos y una bata amarilla estilo bob esponja, sonriendo se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

-Emmett ¿podrías ser más decente?- dijo Bells mientras servía el desayuno y se sentaba.

-Mira quién habla- contestó mientras se comía una crepa de un solo bocado.

-Oso, ¡eso es asqueroso!- protesté-. ¿Acaso no vas a salir Bells?- pregunté al verla usando su pijama.

-No lo creo pixie, supongo que pasaré el día en casa, cocinando, viendo películas o leyendo supongo- me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Seguido de esto nadie habló, cada quién estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; después de desayunar me abrigué un poco más y me despedí de ambos diciéndoles que probablemente iría de shopping o tal vez iría al parque y sin más me retiré de la casa, antes de irme, cuidando no ser descubierta, me dirigí hasta la propiedad de nuestros más amigables vecinos comenzando así la primera fase de mi plan.

* * *

_**Hola! bueno aquí está el capítulo prometido (aunque con un pequeño retraso) espero lo hayan disfrutado y se que es corto pero voy a intentar hacer más largo el siguiente :) **_

_**Como ven en este capitulo hubo un pequeño recuerdo acerca de la infancia de Bella y Alice, pronto se irá descubriendo la razón del comportamiento de ambas pero seguiremos con el humor. ¿Cuál será el plan de Alice? ¿Saldrá bien o mal? me gustaría saber como quieren que resulte y así poder escribirlo de acuerdo a sus opiniones.**_

_**Como siempre, ideas, sugerencias, opiniones, tacos o Edward Cullen son bienvenidos, agradezco infinitamente a los favoritos, seguidores y a los hermosos reviews que me inspiran a seguir con esta historia; si me llegan reviews prometo actualizar lo antes posible.**_

_**Se les quiere**_

_**Atte: Kaede the killer**_


	7. Chapter 6: Un plan, una ¿cita?

_**AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA**_

_**Disfruten la lectura, nota de la autora al final**_

* * *

**Alice POV**

Mis nudillos chocaron suavemente contra la puerta y segundos después me encontré con Jasper dentro de su casa, su hermoso rostro estaba sereno, tanto que al instante me di cuenta que no me prestaba la atención que había esperado; después de un inaudible suspiro estuve lisa para poner en marcha mi infalible plan B.

-Hola, Hum –fingí parecer nerviosa- Jasper me preguntaba si podrías darme un tour por Phoenix.

-Sí, solo espera que vaya por mi chaqueta- dijo y acto seguido entro a su casa dejándome en la calle.

Bien, al parecer le importaba poco dejarme fuera de su cálido hogar, prácticamente muriendo de frío debido a que la temperatura había descendido; molesta por su falta de atención hacia mí me senté en la acera y comencé a visitar tiendas de ropa online, maldito Jasper poco caballero.

Finalmente después de unos 5 minutos cerró su puerta tras de sí, me ayudó a levantarme y ambos fuimos hasta la cochera en donde estaban 3 lujosos autos y una moto, ambos nos montamos en un hermoso Camaro azul marino del año. El rubio manejaba a gran velocidad cosa que me excitaba de sobremanera, en Forks Bella no me dejaba conducir tan rápido por 2 razones:

Ella tenía cierto miedo a los accidentes que podía provocar.

Era y es demasiado sobreprotectora con lo que respecta a mí.

Me sentía emocionada y nerviosa al estar cerca de Jasper, temía hacer algo mal y lograr así que su atención nunca se fijase en mí, casi imperceptiblemente me encontraba temblando ante la tensión que reinaba en el auto, no era un silencio cómodo era uno tan forzado… como si él no quisiera estar en este lugar. Aún no comprendía que me estaba sucediendo ni podía entender su forma de actuar, él no le tomaba importancia a mi persona que estaba a lado suyo en el asiento del copiloto, no le prestaba atención a mi cuerpo que era delineado por las ropas ceñidas al cuerpo que había elegido con demasiada dedicación para atraerlo.

-Hemos llegado a nuestra primera parada, el parque- dijo interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, se bajó del auto y acto seguido me abrió la puerta.

Ambos caminamos por el casi desierto lugar lleno de árboles y flores, este era bastante hermoso y daba la impresión de ser un lugar lleno de paz, nos dirigimos hasta una pequeña heladería pero antes de llegar comencé con la primera fase del plan.

Fingí resbalarme bruscamente con mis propios pies como a veces le pasaba a él y antes de que mi trasero azotara en el frío asfalto sentí una mano sujetando mi brazo firmemente mientras que otra sostenía mi espalda, cuando nuestras orbes se encontraron le dirigí una disimulada mirada coqueta y al parecer si recibió el mensaje; cuando me incorporé nuevamente le agradecí y comencé a reír tontamente como si estuviera avergonzada a lo que él respondió cortésmente con una leve sonrisa.

Después de comprar los helados nos sentamos en una pequeña banca que daba una hermosa vista a una fuente, ambos estuvimos en silencio por un buen rato por lo que decidí avanzar un poco más, me acerqué sigilosamente hacia él y cuando estuve lista recliné mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Así que… ¿Hace cuánto que viven aquí?- pregunté mientras discretamente aspiraba el embriagante aroma de su loción que desprendía su cuello.

-Hace…. C-cinco años- contestó con la voz tensa.

-¿Por qué viven solos?

-Queríamos independizarnos, n-nuestros padres viajan mucho- estaba nervioso, yo lo podía sentir y eso me ¡emocionaba mucho!

Entonces recordé que necesitaba ir de shopping ya que hace días que no iba y Bella necesitaba más ropa al igual que yo, en un movimiento ágil me levanté y tomé la mano de Jasper antes de echarme a corres hasta el auto tirando de él en el camino, cuando llegamos le saqué las llaves de su bolsillo y abrí el automóvil para después lanzarme dentro en el asiento del copiloto. Después de unos minutos él se sentó en el asiento del conductor con el rostro confuso pero antes de que pudiera decir algo le dije:

-Me gustaría ir de shopping.

Después de un leve asentimiento de cabeza colocó la llave en el contacto y nos puso en marcha hasta el mal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Bella POV**

Después de que Alice se fuera Emmett y yo nos sentamos un rato a ver televisión, a petición de él tuve que poner el canal infantil, aunque nadie lo crea el aún ve caricaturas de niños de 9 años, y para mi desgracia estaba la maldita de "Dora la Exploradora" como odiaba a esa mentada chamaca que le daban total libertad de viajar en el bosque con un chango azul, enfrentando a un zorro violador y a animales parlantes… aun no comprendía como es que el programa se consideraba acto para pequeños niños.

Mientras los minutos transcurrían no podía evitar reírme cuando mi hermano le contestaba a la televisión a lo cual él me enviaba miradas con reproche y se excusaba con que yo no había tenido infancia; a veces me sentía como si yo fuera la única madura de tres hermanos –porque Alice era mi hermana y Emmett también la consideraba como tal-, yo era la responsable… incluso si yo no supiera cocinar habríamos muerto todos, incluido Charlie, por sobrepeso debido a tanta pizza o inanición.

Pero a pesar de que yo tuviera que hacerme cargo del grandote y la enana debía admitir que ya lo extrañaba, yo todavía recordaba cuando nos dijo que se iba a ir de la casa… Alice y yo teníamos 15 años.

_Flashback_

_3 años atrás_

_Me acomodé mis lentes mientras continuaba leyendo al pie de la escalera, Alice estaba sentada a mi lado dibujando mi rostro de perfil pues ella era excepcional en ese tipo de cosas, ambas estábamos escuchando la voz de Joan Jett__**1)**__cantando "Crimson and Clover"__**2) **__; en el piso de arriba un fuerte estruendo nos sorprendió a ambas causando que dejáramos nuestras cosas a un lado y pusiéramos atención a los sonidos, miré a Alice confundida en busca de algo que ella pudiera saber pero me respondió con un ligero encogimiento de hombros mientras articulaba un "no lo sé" con su boca sin emitir ningún sonido._

_-¡Emmett Swan ¿a dónde crees que vas?!- gritó Charlie en el piso superior lo cual nos alertó a la duende y a mí._

_-Ya te lo dije, voy a Phoenix- le respondió secamente Emmett-. Mi madre me dijo que podía quedarme con ella- eso me confundió totalmente, no era posible que él siguiera creyendo en la vil arpía de nuestra madre._

_-¡No puedes irte así sin más!_

_-Claro que puedo solo obsérvame- y después de decirlo se escuchó el sonido de una cremallera cerrándose._

_La duende y yo nos levantamos al instante más confundidas que antes, instintivamente Alice se refugió entre mis brazos mientras veíamos expectantes las escaleras, yo podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar ante todo esto mientras que mi respiración se volvía cada vez más frenética en la espera._

_Segundos más tarde un molesto Emmett bajó las escaleras, sin ningún atisbo de Charlie, cargando en sus hombros una gran mochila de campamento y sosteniendo unas cuantas maletas; lentamente las depositó en el suelo y se dirigió hasta donde Alice y yo yacíamos abrazadas pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo la enana habló._

_-¿Nos vas a dejar Emmy?- preguntó mientras lo veía con sus ojos llorosos, ella siempre había sido la más sensible y cariñosa por lo que era lógico que reaccionara así pero a pesar de eso verla en ese estado me destrozó por lo que la abracé aún más fuerte._

_-¿Por qué?- pregunté con la voz contenida._

_-Es momento de emprender mi camino solo- respondió._

_-O más bien nos vas a abandonar por irte con ella- escupí con odio._

_-Bells no lo entiendes._

_-Por supuesto que lo entiendo Emmett, después de todo este tiempo en que papá a cuidado de nosotros ¿así es cómo se lo agradeces? Yéndote con esa arpía que lo único que hizo fue abandonarnos cuando más la necesitábamos, que lo único que sabe hacer es engañar a la gente y destrozarla. Hermano yo jamás pensé que fueras a hacer eso pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres como ella, nunca te importamos porque si lo hubiéramos hecho no lo habrías dicho a Alice y a mí desde antes en vez de que nos forzaras a enterarnos de esta manera; René es la única que te importa- dije amargamente._

_-Isabella… no sabes lo que dices, solo eres una niña- su voz se había tornado imponente, trataba de exponer su autoridad de hermano mayor pero no lo iba a hacer, en un movimiento rápido coloqué a Alice detrás de mí en un gesto protector, no quería que estuviera entre nosotros dos._

_-No soy una niña Emmett, por si no lo sabes soy más madura que tú, deja de fingir que tú eres el maldito hermano mayor responsable y perfecto que todos piensan porque solo eres un maldito infantil que manipulan. Sí hermano, el otro día vi que habías recibido un mensaje de René por lo que ya sé de donde sacaste esta estúpida idea. Pero a pesar de eso no te voy a impedir nada, vamos lárgate y cuando estés en Phoenix dile que lo hiciste bien, dile que nos lastimaste… no solo a mí, ¿acaso ya viste a Alice? O incluso ¿a Charlie?... lo arruinaste Emmett y no hay arreglo- le grité hirviendo de ira-. Solo vete._

_Lentamente me di la vuelta, coloqué mi brazo alrededor de Alice mientras ella lloraba descontroladamente contra mi hombro, cuando estuvimos por subir las escaleras escuché la puerta abrirse y antes de ser cerrada nuevamente una disculpa resonó en el aire. _

_Al subir las escaleras me encontré con Charlie, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su mano apretaba fuertemente su boca, sin decir ninguna palabra Alice y yo lo abrazamos y por primera vez Charlie y yo nos desbordamos, lloramos como sí nuestra vida dependiera de ello, ambos estábamos devastados._

_Y así por los próximos meses los tres caímos en una profunda depresión._

_Fin flashback_

En ese momento me levanté del piso y me senté a un lado de Emmett para después darle un fuerte abrazo el cual el confundido correspondió suavemente, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y vio mis llorosos ojos comprendió en que había estado pensando por lo que me abrazó aún más fuertemente y ambos sollozamos en silencio, recordando un terrible recuerdo que habíamos querido enterrar.

Después de 1 hora mi hermano se fue con Rosalie al cine prometiendo que regresarían para la cena, con un fuerte suspiro me cerré fuertemente la bata y me dejé caer nuevamente en el sillón, intenté leer por décima vez mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas pero la tristeza que el recuerdo había traído consigo no me dejaba concentrarme en la lectura; suspirando me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta para después salir a la acera en donde me senté.

Con mis brazos rodeé ambas piernas que estaban contra mi pecho mientras que apoyé mi mentón contra las rodillas, no me importaba el frío que se desataba en las calles, simplemente quería que el recuerdo se esfumara de nuevo y no apareciera jamás…

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- dijo una aterciopelada voz cerca de mi oído por lo que salé ante el sonido-. Lo lamento no pretendía asustarte- me giré suavemente y me encontré frente a dos hermosas y profundas esmeraldas observándome fijamente.

-Solo… disfruto el clima.

-¿Buen clima? Yo diría más bien que estás triste- susurró-. Además hace frío y tú solo estás usando una bata y un pijama, deberías entrar a tu casa.

Le contesté con un asentimiento de cabeza y una leve sonrisa, me levanté lentamente y caminé hasta la puerta, antes de entrar me giré suavemente y lo invité a entrar a lo que él accedió después de haberle insistido.

Tal vez haberlo invitado había sido un fin egoísta pues esperaba que estar con alguien más me hiciera olvidar el dolor pero tenía que admitir que me agradaba haberlo hecho, al principio había pensado que sería difícil entablar una amistad con Edward pero estaba equivocada pues estar con él era tan fácil como respirar, sin embargo, me sentía algo extraña.

Durante el resto del día vimos algunas películas por las cuales nos situábamos en discusiones mientras defendíamos nuestros diferentes puntos de vista acerca de estas, también nos fundimos en un profundo debate acerca del libro Orgullo y Prejuicio que al final terminamos dejando pues sabíamos que ninguno le ganaría al otro. A las 5 pm juntos comenzamos a preparar lasaña para la cena, ambos nos estábamos divirtiendo demasiado, entonces mientras preparaba la pasta sentí algo golpear contra mi rostro y pude darme cuenta de que era salsa cuando mis dedos tocaron el líquido; una risa se escapó de mis labios antes de que le lanzará harina a Edward.

-Solo falta un toque- dije entre risas mientras le ponía algo de salsa en su nariz, cuando me di la vuelta sentí algo atorarse en mi pie y lo siguiente que sentí fue el frío piso seguido de una hermosa y musical risa.

-En efecto solo eso faltaba- seguido de eso y aún riendo me tendió su mano la cual agarré fuertemente y jalé hacia abajo haciéndolo caer.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que nos vimos enfundados en una pequeña riña que nos llevó de la cocina hasta la sala, pues íbamos rodando uno posicionándose sobre el otro y probando cuanto tiempo lo acorralaba, al final me vi yo con la espalda contra el piso y Edward sobre mí, permanecimos unos segundos así entonces me incliné hacia adelante e hice que mi lengua tuviera contacto con su perfecta nariz acción que lo distrajo el tiempo necesario para que pudiera escurrirme hasta el sofá.

-Hum esa salsa realmente te quedó muy bien- le dije mientras reía.

Sin decir nada caminó hasta la cocina y segundos después regresó con dos trapos y me tendió uno para después sentarse a mi lado.

-Te ves muy bien mientras sonríes- dijo mientras nos limpiábamos nuestros rostros-. Comúnmente luces demasiado seria para ser normal…

-Lo sé, con Alice y Emmett es difícil seguirles el ritmo tal vez estaríamos en la calle, obesos o muertos de no ser porque hay alguien responsable.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad- lo miré confundida, ¿cómo es que…-, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, debe de haber una buena razón para que seas así.

-Es… complicado- contesté al verme atrapada.

-Puedo entender.

-Todo sucedió hace…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una llorosa Alice que corrió hasta mis brazos para después comenzar a sollozar, Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada confundida y preocupada, mis brazos estrujaron aún más a mi amiga para que sintiera mi apoyo.

-Ali ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté angustiada.

-¡Él pasó!- sollozó mientras apuntaba a la puerta.

Confundida seguí la trayectoria de su dedo y me encontré con el rostro de Jasper, no entendía nada… y por esa razón me sentía sumamente impotente ¿qué le había sucedido a Alice? Yo misma lo había prometido, yo la tenía que cuidar y procurar su felicidad por siempre… yo-yo había fallado y no sabía la razón; sentí la mano de Edward acariciar la mía mientras lo veía a los ojos.

* * *

_**1) Joan Jett fue la líder de la primera banda femenina de rock, su canción más conocida es "I love rock n roll"**_

_**2) Canción de Joan Jett es una de las más conocidas**_

_**Hola chicas! pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y es más largo como pueden ver :D espero les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me encantó pues ya tenemos algo de Edward y Bella, además de que pudimos descubrir algo más acerca del pasado de Alice y Bella. **_

_**Antes que nada en el capítulo pasado me equivoqué al mencionar Port Angeles pues se supone que están en Phoenix, perdón por eso.**_

_**Diganme ¿Que les pareció ese flashback? ¿por qué creen que Bella odia a René? ¿Qué era lo que Bella le iba a decir a Edward antes de que Alice entrara? ¿Qué creen que sucedió entre Alice y Jasper? ¿Les gusta el rumbo de la historia? ¿En dónde están Rosalie y Emmett?**_

_**Algunas cosas se sabrán en el próximo capítulo. **_

_**Nos leemos luego**_

_**Atte: Kaede the killer**_


	8. Chapter 7: ¡¿Qué sucede!

_**AVISO: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA TRAMA**_

_**Nota de autora al final, disfruten la lectura :D**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

-Alice, déjame entrar…- susurré por décima vez contra su puerta.

Las lágrimas de preocupación caían por mis mejillas, desde hace una semana ella se había encerrado en su habitación y no había salido para nada, además podía escucharla sollozar desde el pasillo… ¿Qué había sucedido entre ella y Jasper? Y aún más importante ¿por qué no me había dicho nada? Se suponía que ambas teníamos tanta confianza la una a lo otra como para confiarnos nuestra vida.

Y para empeorar las cosas Emmett estaba más serio que de costumbre, la casa estaba sumida en una total depresión y lo más frustrante es que yo no conocía la razón; enojada golpeé la pared con mi puño y seguido de esto me dejé caer en el suelo, esto comenzaba a sobrepasarme, me era difícil hacerme cargo de ambos cada vez que algo sucedía e incluso a veces me sentía como una anciana.

Introduje mi mano en mi bolsillo para después sacarla con 5 pastillas que instantáneamente coloqué en mi boca y tragué, el dolor había comenzado; Edward me había venido a ver ayer lo que causaba confusión en mí puesto que Rosalie ya debería haber venido y Jasper tampoco se había presentado para brindar un poco de apoyo o explicarme que había sucedido.

Decidida me dirigí hasta mi ventana y salí, mis dedos se aferraban fuertemente a los bordes sobresalidos de las paredes exteriores y mis pies se deslizaban por los marcos de las ventanas, sí no podía entrar a su habitación por la puerta lo haría de este modo y estaba tan segura de que Alice no había pensado en bloquear esta entrada. En un movimiento en falso mi pie se deslizó provocando que casi cayera pero afortunadamente mis manos se lograron aferrar a la ventana, la deslicé e ingresé a la habitación mientras la sangre escurría desde mi antebrazo; Alice estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama por lo que me senté a su lado y comencé a acariciar su cabellera.

-¿Estás lista para decirme que sucedió?- cuestioné dulcemente.

**Alice POV**

Me arrastré hasta los brazos de mi amiga aun, _estúpido plan, estúpido Jasper, estúpida idea y sobre todo estúpida yo, _pensé entre la furia y la tristeza.

-Jasper, me atrae Bella… el día que salieron ambos inventé un plan p-para llamar su atención- tartamudeé.- Todo iba perfecto…

_FLASHBACK_

_Mis piernas temblaban mientras caminaba junto a él por el estacionamiento, todo había salido a la perfección, justo como lo había planeado por lo qué rebosaba de felicidad y esta se incrementaba cuando alguna chica me lanzaba una mirada de odio al verme junto a él._

_Aquel hombre tan simpático, tranquilo, caballeroso, rubio y de ojos azules como el mar que me habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que lo vi, además de que pude ver en ellos que ambos terminaríamos felices y juntos por siempre, él era mi destino y yo el suyo._

_Mientras ingresábamos a su auto no pude evitar un suspiro cuando el olor embriagante de su colonia golpeó mis fosas nasales, me senté cómodamente en el asiento y cerré mis ojos mientras nos poníamos en movimiento._

_-Y… ¿tienes pareja?- pregunté procurando parecer desinteresada._

_-No, la última fue María ¿y tú?- preguntó cortésmente._

_-No… por ahora- susurré apenas audiblemente lo último-. ¿Hace cuánto conocen a nuestro hermano?_

_-Hace dos años, fue realmente extraño… ahora que lo pienso jamás nos ha dicho la razón por la que se mudó aquí._

_Eso me dejó confundida pues al igual que ellos Bella y yo no estábamos al tanto en ese asunto, simplemente habíamos decidido enterrarlo, sin embargo, era complicado puesto que involucraba a René y debido a esto resultaba de gran importancia tener esa información ya que sin ella Bella, bueno una parte de ella sigue odiando a Emmett por haberse ido, una herida imborrable e imperdonable._

_Olvidándome del rumbo de mis pensamientos estiré mi mano y la coloqué sobre la de Jasper, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era intoxicante y era tan suave que no pude evitar entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, estaba completamente segura de lo que seguiría por lo que me acerqué lentamente hacía él._

_-Alice no- seguido de esto se alejó lo más que pudo de mí, estaba confundida._

_-Jasper…_

_-¿Acaso no entiendes? No me interesas en lo absoluto, sólo eres la amiga de mis amigos… yo, yo no puedo sentir nada por alguien tan… como tú, eres una persona controladora, volátil, inmadura, busca problemas… ¡No! Sólo intenté ser cortés contigo pero no te soporto, eres demasiado contraria a mí._

_-Nos complementamos Jazz, es nuestro destino- susurré con las lágrimas en mis ojos._

_-Estas demente ¿no es así? Ya te lo dije, ¡Tú y yo jamás pasará! No albergues esperanzas porque es un "no" definitivo y rotundo, ¿destino? ¿Es que acaso tus padres te odian o ignoran y por eso inventas tantas cosas? ¿Es por eso que estás de arrimada con Emmett y Bella? Ambos deberían de llevarte al psicólogo para que dejes de imaginar cosas que no son. ¡No te amo Alice! ¡Y no trates de restregarte para que me fije en ti!_

_-Bella…_

_-Si quieres creer que me atrae ella y sí solo eso te va a alejar pues ¡Créelo! Y aléjate de mí, eres una loca obsesiva- dijo con odio mientras las lágrimas escurrían por mis ojos._

_Más asustada y destrozada de lo que jamás había estado salí corriendo del vehículo y entré a la casa sin siquiera detenerme a cerrar la puerta, Bella estaba sentada en el sillón junto con Edward, muy cerca uno del otro a decir verdad, conversando al parecer pero no me importó y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue lanzarme a los brazos de mi amiga, el único lugar en donde nadie me haría daño._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Bella POV**

Mi mano se estrelló furiosamente contra la puerta de mis vecinos, me encontraba temblando violentamente de pies a cabeza mientras que mi rostro yacía rojo de ira, ese infeliz me las iba a pagar por haberla lastimado; mi mano derecha sostenía fuertemente un bat de baseball, la única arma que había logrado tomar rápidamente. La puerta se abrió de pronto mostrándome a una llorosa Rosalie pero no me importó por lo que bruscamente entré a la casa no sin antes dirigirme a ella.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- rugí furiosa a lo que ella solo se quedó plasmada pero segundos después escuché un ruido en el piso de arriba por lo que subí corriendo y en menos de un minuto me encontré dentro de su habitación.

Él se sorprendió al verme tan enojada y temblorosa pero antes de que pudiera emitir una sola palabra mi puño se estrelló contra su rostro, agarré el bat y con él lo derribé dejándolo en el suelo, débil e indefenso.

-¡Animal infeliz! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!- grité mientras pateaba su costado-, ¡Jamás podrías merecer a alguien tan perfecta y gentil como ella!- otro golpe-, ¡Eres patético! ¡Rubio oxigenado sin cerebro! ¡Pensé que eras diferente pero no lo eres!- patada-, ¡Deberías pudrirte en el infierno bestia inmunda!- un puñetazo-, ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle tantas cosas sin siquiera conocerla?!- alargué mi mano rápidamente hasta su rostro pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo unas fuertes manos rodearon mi cintura y me apartaron de él-. ¡Edward, suéltame! ¡Déjame matarlo! ¡Maldito!- gruñí mientras lo golpeaba en donde podía pero solo conseguí que me pegara contra su cuerpo y rodeara aún más fuertemente con sus brazos, pero aun así podía escuchar leves quejidos de él cuando mis manos lo golpeaban o arañaban violentamente-. ¡Y sí, sus padres la odian sin si quiera conocerla porque son unos mal nacidos como tú! ¡No sabes lo que ha tenido que enfrentar!- grité antes de ser sacada de aquel y nefasto lugar.

-Edward, lo lamento tanto- me disculpé por enésima vez al ver el daño que le había causado en su brazos y rostro.

Mis manos se deslizaban por sus heridas limpiándolas con alcohol, sus hematomas ya tenían ungüento y algunos un poco de hielo, me sentía tan culpable por haberlo lastimado tanto… se le ocurrió aparecer en el momento menos indicado, hace unos momentos no me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos y me era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacer sufrir a Jasper –aunque si lo veía otra vez no dudaría en golpearlo más- por lo que terminé lastimándolo aun sin querer hacerlo; su ceja estaba ligeramente abierta mientras que un pequeño hematoma adornada su pómulo derecho, el cual se había hinchado casi imperceptiblemente, por otro lado sus brazos tenían algunos rasguños y hematomas más grandes.

-No fue nada- intentó sonreír pero solo logró hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Deberías ir a descansar- dije mientras cerraba su botiquín de primeros auxilios, él iba a negarse pero sin darle tiempo a hacerlo lo recosté en el sillón y acomodé un cojín debajo de su cabeza.

Mientras colocaba una frazada sobre sus piernas no pude evitar observar su hermoso y sereno rostro que yacía con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, aquella imagen se grabó con fuego en mi memoria; antes de irme me acerqué lentamente hasta él, su respiración chocaba contra mi cara y su embriagante aroma inundó mis fosas nasales, guiada por un impulso coloqué mis calientes labios contra su suave y perfecta mejilla, en el momento en que me levanté sentí su mano agarrar el borde de mi jean y seguido de esto sus hermosos ojos se abrieron y me observaron fijamente antes de que su otra mano retirara el cabello que se había ido a mi rostro y lo colocara detrás de mi oreja; nuestras orbes se fundieron por un momento que pareció ser infinito pero me resultaba imposible desviar la vista de ese hermoso y profundo mar esmeralda, el tiempo pareció detenerse y entonces me di cuenta de que en sus ojos brillaba el cansancio, delicadamente sostuve su mano y la separé de mi jean, con mi pulgar la acaricié suavemente para después colocarla en su regazo.

-Descansa Edward- murmuré antes de ir escaleras arriba en busca de Rosalie.

Antes de que pudiera llamar a su puerta mi celular comenzó a vibrar contra mi pierna, estaba extrañada pues nunca me llamaban además de que el número resultaba ser desconocido, confundida contesté la llamada escuchando así una voz ronca, desconocida y extrañamente formal.

-Srta. Swan, le llamó del hospital de Forks...

* * *

_**¡Hola! Ya he vuelto, primero que nada quiero avisarles que problablemente las próximas 3 semanas se me dificulte actualizar puesto que voy a tener exámenes D: (si, los de junio, finales y de julio) pero prometo que intentaré hacerlo.**__**  
**_

_**Otra cosa, como pueden ver aquí está la respuesta a lo que sucedió entre Alice y Jasper (seguro deben estarme odiando por hacer a nuestro querido Jazz tan desagradable con la duende) y ya tenemos un poco más de Edward y Bella, aunque quiero decirles que tampoco ellos llevaran las cosas tan fáciles... incluso, tal vez los que tengan más adversidades sean ellos o.0**_

_**Díganme ¿Por qué piensan que Jasper actuó de esa forma? ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Rosalie y Emmett? ¿Qué sucederá con Alice? ¿Qué sucedió entre Emmett y René? ¿Quién le habrá llamado a Bella y para qué? ¿Qué sucederá entre Edward y Bella?**_

_**Gracias a los favs, follows y a los reviews, todos ustedes me inspiran a seguir con esta historia y por eso los adoro.**_

_**Dudas, sugerencias, ideas, opiniones... ¡Todo es bienvenido!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto**_

_**Atte: Kaede the killer**_


End file.
